


Wünsch dir was!

by CornChrunchie



Category: Tatort
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Male Friendship, Slash, romantic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5275988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/pseuds/CornChrunchie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>„Och Thiel, nun seien Sie doch nicht so schwerfällig!“ Boerne zog seine Schnute. „Ich möchte Sie abholen!“</i>
  <br/>
  <i>„Abholen?“, fragte Thiel verständnislos.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>„Abholen.“</i>
  <br/>
  <i>„Abholen wozu?“</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wünsch dir was!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tjej](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tjej/gifts).



> **Bingo-Prompt:** Glück  
>  **Beta:** Die liebe HollyHop. Dankeschön! Trotz allem! Du hast die Geschichte bereichert!  
>  **A/N:** Eine kleine Fanfiction zu Tjejs Geburtstag.  
> Liebe Tjej: Ich habe dir gesagt, es wird nichts Weltbewegendes und habe mit meinen bewundernswerten hellseherischen Fähigkeiten mal wieder recht gehabt. Schön finde ich die Geschichte trotzdem und ich hoffe, du wirst sie auch mögen.  
> Ach ja und alles Gute natürlich zum Geburtstag! Lass es dir heute so richtig gut gehen!  
> In diesem Sinne: Wünsch dir was! ;)

*~*~*

 

„Thiel!“ Die Tür zu Thiels Büro öffnete sich so schwungvoll, dass die Jalousie ein gewaltiges Stückchen vorschwang, um anschließend mit einem lauten Gerassel wieder gegen die Scheibe zu schlagen. Thiel zuckte zusammen, stoppte auf dem Weg zu seinem Schreibtisch und drehte sich erschrocken um.

„Boerne! Schon mal was von Anklopfen gehört?“

„Hätten Sie mich denn reingebeten?“, konterte der Rechtsmediziner und als von Thiels Seite nichts weiter als ein stummer Blick kam, fügte er hinzu: „Sehen Sie. Und nun tun Sie mal nicht so, als hätte ich Sie bei irgendeiner wichtigen wissenschaftlichen Arbeit unterbrochen. Außer natürlich, Sie führen Forschungen zum Thema _Wie lange muss ich meine Kaffeetasse anstarren, bis sie sich von alleine abwäscht_ durch. “

Thiel ignorierte diesen Seitenhieb gekonnt. „Mich würde vielmehr interessieren, warum Sie hier so plötzlich reingeschneit kommen. Und ist das mein Wintermantel?“ Irritiert deutete Thiel auf das Kleidungsstück in Boernes Hand.

„Schnee ist ein gutes Stichwort!“, strahlte der andere ihn an und kam ein paar Schritte näher. „Die Wetterfee lässt mit diesem Zauber zwar auf sich warten, aber das bedeutet ja nicht, dass wir uns anderem Zauber verschließen müssen, nicht wahr?“

Thiel wich ein wenig von Boerne zurück, der nun unmittelbar vor ihm stand, denn seit diesem Sonntag vor zwei Wochen wurde ihm immer etwas flau im Magen, wenn er Boernes Aftershave riechen konnte. Was – wie er hatte feststellen müssen – erstaunlich oft der Fall war, obwohl Boerne das Zeug weder penetrant noch aufdringlich trug. Trotzdem fühlte es sich in seinem Kopf dann jedes Mal so an, als würde der Geruch sein Gehirn in Nebel einhüllen und es so völlig von der Außenwelt abkapseln. Was dazu führte, dass seine Nerven und Gedanken blockiert waren und sein Körper drohte Dinge zu tun, die er ganz sicher nicht tun sollte. Und dann wäre alles verloren, denn jeder Hilfeschrei seines Gehirns würde von dem Nebel verschluckt werden wie jedes andere Geräusch auch.

Dabei hätte alles so schön enden können, an diesem Sonntag vor zwei Wochen. Sie hatten bei Boerne zu Abend gegessen und hinterher dessen neueste Errungenschaft ausprobiert. Ein Teleskop für Hobby-Astronomen, zu denen sein Nachbar sich anscheinend seit neuestem zählte. Thiel hatte bis zu dem Tag gar nicht gewusst, dass man durch diese Teleskope alles nur schwarz/weiß sehen konnte, was das Ganze bis auf diese neue Erkenntnis ziemlich unspektakulär gemacht hatte. Allerdings hatte Boerne mal wieder eine Sternschnuppe gesehen und ihn aufgeregt an der Schulter angefasst, um seine Hand anschließend an seinem Arm zum Ellenbogen gleiten zu lassen. Thiel war so überrascht von dem Körperkontakt gewesen, dass sein Gehirn nur noch Boernes letzte Worte wahrgenommen hatte, die bestimmt mal Teil eines ganzen Satzes gewesen waren.

„ _... was gewünscht?“_

„ _'Tschuldigung, was haben Sie gesagt?“,_ hatte er konfus gefragt und in Boernes Augen gesehen, die wider Erwarten nicht am Nachthimmel gehangen, sondern auf ihm gelegen hatten. Und er hatte sich gefragt, weshalb er durch dieses lächerliche Teleskop fast nichts und in Boernes Augen ganze Galaxien sehen konnte.

„ _Ständig verpassen Sie die Sternschnuppen“,_ hatte der andere geantwortet und angefangen, mit dem Daumen auf Thiels Ellenbogen zu malen. Jedenfalls hatte sich das so angefühlt, als er langsam darüber gestrichen hatte. Wie konnte eine oberflächliche Berührung so federleicht sein und gleichzeitig so tief zeichnen? _„Dabei darf man sich dann doch was wünschen.“_

Und ausgerechnet in dem Moment hatte Thiels Handy geklingelt. Es hatte zwar ein paar Sekunden gedauert, bis er seinen Blick von Boerne hatte losreißen können, aber dann hatte er es doch irgendwie geschafft und sie waren voneinander abgewichen. Warum hatte Nadeshda ausgerechnet in der Minute anrufen müssen? Die Leiche war ja eh schon tot gewesen, die hätte auch wirklich noch ein bisschen warten können.

Tja … so war das gewesen, an dem Sonntag vor zwei Wochen. Der Moment war vorbei gewesen und seitdem nicht mehr wieder gekommen. Zumindest nicht mehr so. Und jetzt stand Boerne hier bei ihm im Büro, mit Galaxien in den Augen und einem Lächeln im Gesicht und sprach von Zauber und Thiel war leicht überfordert mit der Situation.

„Wovon bitte reden Sie?“ Er versuchte, einen genervten Ton in seine Worte zu bringen, doch der blieb irgendwie auf seiner Zunge liegen und wurde stattdessen wieder hinunter geschluckt.

„Och Thiel, nun seien Sie doch nicht so schwerfällig!“ Boerne zog seine Schnute. „Ich möchte Sie abholen!“

„Abholen?“, fragte Thiel verständnislos.

„Abholen.“

„Abholen wozu?“

„Zum Weihnachtsmarkt natürlich!“ Jetzt zogen sich Boernes Mundwinkel wieder deutlich nach oben. Thiel schmunzelte und schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Wie sich ein erwachsener Mann in den Fünfzigern noch derart für solche banalen Dinge wie den Weihnachtsmarkt begeistern konnte, war ihm schleierhaft.

„War ja klar, dass Sie mich da sofort hinschleifen, kaum dass die ersten Buden öffnen. Wir haben gerade mal Ende November.“

„Moooooment!“, sagte Boerne und hob seinen Zeigefinger so dicht unter Thiels Nasenspitze, dass dieser sich zusammen reißen musste, nicht zu schielen. „Das war nicht meine Idee!“

„Ach. War es nicht?“

„Keinesfalls. Alberich hat es vorgeschlagen.“ Jetzt verschränkte der andere seine Arme hinterm Rücken.

„Ah ja. Und warum muss ich dann mit?“

„Weil das Fräulein Krusenstern uns ebenfalls begleitet und Sie mich ja wohl nicht mit zwei Frauen alleine ins Münsteraner Nachtleben entlassen wollen“, erwiderte Boerne mit einem leichten Augenzwinkern.

Thiel grinste. „Das klingt, als wollten Sie einen Streifzug durch sämtliche Discotheken machen, statt nur einen vorweihnachtlichen Bummel.“

„Ja ja, wer weiß, was diese Damen alles mit mir vorhaben …“

„Na schön“, seufzte Thiel und gab sich geschlagen. War ja nun auch nicht so, als hätte er keine Lust auf einen netten Abend mit Boerne. „Ich kann hier sowieso nicht mehr viel tun, bevor unser Zeuge nicht aus dem Koma aufgewacht ist. Wann soll's denn losgehen?“

„Jetzt natürlich!“

„Jetzt schon?“

„Aber selbstverständlich!“, sagte Boerne und holte die Zentimeter Distanz zwischen ihnen wieder auf, die Thiel eben so erfolgreich geschaffen hatte. „Ich sagte doch bereits, ich bin hier, um sie abzuholen. Außerdem sollten wir die beiden nicht mehr länger warten lassen, wir haben wirklich schon genug Zeit vergeudet. Hier, bitte.“ Boerne schaute auf die Uhr und reichte ihm nebenbei den Wintermantel, der offensichtlich tatsächlich ihm gehörte. Verdutzt nahm Thiel ihn entgegen, kam aber gar nicht dazu, weitere Fragen zu stellen. Während er die losen Blätter Papier auf seinem Schreibtisch rasch zusammenschob, in irgendeine von den Schubladen fallen ließ und nebenbei versuchte, in den Mantel zu schlüpfen, redete Boerne ungehindert weiter. „Sie müssen wissen, Alberich liebt den Weihnachtsmarkt. Sehr. Ich muss jedes Jahr förmlich aufpassen, dass sie nicht auch noch eine von diesen albernen Weihnachtsmützen trägt. Nachher hält man sie noch fälschlicherweise für einen Wichtel.“

„Und Sie für den Weihnachtsmann oder wie?“, schnaubte Thiel amüsiert.

„Sehr witzig. Für Sie gilt übrigens das Gleiche, so viel größer als meine Frau Kollegin sind Sie ja auch nicht gewachsen. Zumindest nicht vertikal. Ein Wichtel mit einer ausgeprägten Vorliebe für Bier und Chips. Können wir?“

„He!“, rief Thiel empört und er war sich nicht sicher, ob das aufgrund Boernes Kommentar war oder eher der Tatsache, dass sich zwei warme Hände auf seinen Schultern legten und ihn in die Richtung der Tür dirigierten. Kurz vorher blieb er noch einmal stehen und stoppte Boernes Hand, die gerade die Türklinke hatte hinunter drücken wollen. „Wo haben Sie jetzt eigentlich meinen Wintermantel her?“

„Ach, den haben Sie in meinem Auto vergessen“, winkte Boerne ab und griff erneut nach der Türklinke.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn stemmte Thiel sich ein wenig gegen die Versuche des anderen, ihn voran zu schieben. „Aber ich bin doch gar nicht -“

„Thiel, jetzt reiten Sie doch nicht ständig auf solchen Nebensächlichkeiten herum!“, hörte er Boernes Stimme von hinten und spürte, wie die Hände ein wenig länger als nötig auf seinem Körper verweilten. „Jetzt geht’s zum Weihnachtsmarkt!“

  
  


*~*~*

  
  


„Moin Frau Haller!“, begrüßte Thiel die kleine Rechtsmedizinerin, die warm verpackt mit Mütze und Schal offensichtlich vor dem Präsidium gewartet hatte.

„Guten Abend, Herr Thiel“, lächelte sie ihn gut gelaunt an und mit ihrer Nase, die von der Kälte schon ganz rot war, wirkte das irgendwie ziemlich niedlich.

„Na, hat der Professor Sie mal wieder hier warten lassen?“, fragte er, mit einem Seitenblick zu Boerne.

„Tja.“ Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Und das, obwohl er mich vorhin ganz unbedingt spontan hierher -“

„Ja ja, jetzt faseln Sie unseren Herrn Oberhauptkommissar doch nicht mit solch uninteressanten Banalitäten voll, Alberich“, unterbrach Boerne sie scheinbar genervt und Thiel wechselte einen belustigten Blick mit ihr. „Sagen Sie uns lieber, wo sie die Frau Krusenstern gelassen haben?“ Er schaute sich um.

„Die ist nur eben kurz telefonieren.“ Frau Haller nickte zu einem der Bäume, die vor dem Präsidium standen und an welchem Nadeshda gerade in ihr Handy lachte. Als diese sie drei erblickte, winkte sie ihnen kurz zu und gab ihnen ein Zeichen, dass sie gleich soweit wäre. Keine Minute später legte sie auf und gesellte sich zu ihnen.

„Sorry, aber hätte ich gewusst, dass das so schnell geht mit Ihnen, dann wäre ich natürlich nicht ans Telefon gegangen“, entschuldigte sie sich und lächelte verlegen.

„Ach, kein Problem“, sagte Thiel und als Boerne ebenfalls zu einer Antwort ausholen wollte, gab er ihm einen kleinen Seitenstoß. Wenn sie etwas nicht gebrauchen konnten, dann waren es bissige Kommentare von Boerne. Nicht jetzt. Nicht hier. Und schon gar nicht, wenn sie auf dem Weg zum Weihnachtsmarkt waren.

Gemeinsam schlenderten sie also hinunter zur St. Lamberti-Kirche, wo jedes Jahr einer der vielen Münsteraner Weihnachtsmärkte stattfand. Denn wie Thiel am Anfang seiner Zeit in Münster gelernt hatte, gab es in dieser Stadt nicht nur einen Weihnachtsmarkt oder zwei, sondern gleich fünf. Weniger reichten ja auch nicht. Anscheinend. Was dazu führte, dass man einen ganzen Monat im Jahr in der Innenstadt nicht eine halbe Stunde in dieselbe Richtung laufen konnte, ohne Glühweinständen oder den angeheiterten Besuchern eben solcher zu begegnen. Aber irgendwie war das ja auch ganz nett und auf eine merkwürdige Art und Weise gefiel Thiel diese Tradition und das Flair der Stadt.

„In genau einem Monat ist schon Weihnachten, ist es denn zu glauben?“, fragte Nadeshda später gedankenverloren, als sie die Spiegelung in ihrer Tasse betrachtete.

Sie waren mittlerweile an diversen Buden vorbei gelaufen und schließlich auf dem Aegidiimarkt an einem Stehtisch zum Halten gekommen. Nadeshda und Frau Haller hatten auf wenigstens einer Tasse Glühwein bestanden und auch die beiden Männer hatten dem heißen Getränk nichts entgegen zu setzen gehabt.

Thiel wärmte seine ausgekühlten Hände an der dampfenden Tasse und war froh, dass Boerne ihm seinen Wintermantel mitgebracht hatte. Es war wirklich schon verdammt kalt. Wenn das so weiterging, würde es bestimmt innerhalb der nächsten Tage schneien.

„Nun, genau genommen ist in einem Monat nicht Weihnachten, sondern Heiligabend“, mischte Boerne sich ungefragt ein.

Nadeshda rollte mit den Augen. „Sie wissen doch ganz genau, was ich meine. Aber ist es nicht unglaublich, wie schnell dieses Jahr wieder vergangen ist?“

„Das ist allerdings wahr“, bejahte Boerne und auch Frau Haller nickte zustimmend mit dem Kopf.

„Ich habe vor ein paar Tagen meine Neffen mal wiedergesehen und hätte sie wirklich kaum wiedererkannt“, erzählte sie und trank einen Schluck Glühwein. „Sie sind so viel gewachsen seit meinem letzten Besuch im Januar, dabei kommt es mir vor wie gestern …“

„Neidisch?“, fragte Boerne sie und Thiel konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Mir geht’s aber auch so“, sagte er, um sich in das Gespräch einzuklinken. „Jetzt bin ich schon beinah zwölf Jahre in Münster.“

„Wirklich? So lange schon?“ Frau Haller klang erstaunt.

„Mensch, Chef!“, kam es von Nadeshda. „Dann haben wir ja total verpasst, Ihre erste Schnapszahl zu feiern!“

Thiel widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit verlegen seiner Tasse. „Ach Quatsch, sowas muss man doch nicht feiern. Find ich.“

„Wir finden das aber nicht“, stellte Boerne klar. „Deswegen wird das jetzt nachgeholt.“

„Jetzt?“

„Na ja, zumindest anstoßen sollten wir.“ Boerne hob seine Tasse in die Höhe und die beiden Frauen taten es ihm gleich. Thiel war sich nicht sicher, ob das wirklich der Ernst seiner Kollegen sein konnte, aber als sie ihn erwartungsvoll ansahen, gab er sich einen Ruck und hob seinen Glühwein ebenfalls.

„Auf Sie!“, rief Boerne und Thiel hoffte inständig, dass niemand hier sonst noch unterwegs war, den er kannte. Oder der ihn kannte. Was nahezu unmöglich war, da ganz Münster an diesem Abend unterwegs zu sein schien. Andererseits … auch ein Kommissar hatte schließlich ab und an Freizeit. Und ein Privatleben. Auch wenn das fast unmöglich schien. Besonders mit Boerne, denn zumindest vor ihm war eigentlich nichts privat. Und eigentlich war das auch in Ordnung so.

„Auf Sie!“, riefen Frau Haller und Nadeshda ihm Chor.

Sie lachten sich an und noch bevor sie alle einen Schluck tranken, durchströmte Thiel ein warmes Gefühl, das garantiert nicht vom Alkohol kam.

Zwölf Jahre. Das war tatsächlich eine sehr lange Zeit. Besonders wenn man in Betracht zog, dass er am Anfang geglaubt hatte, es hier keine zwei Wochen aushalten zu können. Schon allein wegen Boerne.

Und jetzt konnte er sich gar nicht mehr vorstellen, woanders zu leben.

Schon allein wegen Boerne.

Wie sich die Dinge doch änderten.

„Soll ich uns ein paar Sternschnuppen kaufen gehen?“, fragte da Nadeshda mit rosigen Wangen.

Thiel, der bei dem Wort _Sternschnuppen_ für einen Augenblick wieder an den Samstag vor zwei Wochen gedacht hatte, sagte: „Lassense mal. Hab' schon genug Krimskrams zum Schmücken von meinem Vater zu Hause.“

Frau Haller schaute schmunzelnd zu ihm hoch. „Wie war das noch mit den zwölf Jahren?“

„Wieso?“

„Die sogenannten _Sternschnuppen_ , Thiel, sind ganz besondere Zimtsterne, welche hierzulande gerne bei ihrem Spitznamen genannt werden“, erklärte Boerne.

„Ach so. Sagen Sie das doch gleich.“

Boerne wandte sich wieder an die Kommissarin. „Also wenn Sie so freundlich wären, Nadeshda, dann hätte ich gerne einen dieser Zimtsterne.“

„Für mich bitte auch“, meldetet sich Frau Haller.

„Äh, ja … für mich auch.“

„Okay, ich bin in einer Minute wieder zurück.“

Aus der einen Minute wurden dann doch eher fünfzehn und als Nadeshda mit einem kleinen Päckchen voller Zimtsterne wieder zu ihnen kam, teilte sie ihnen auch sofort kopfschüttelnd mit, weshalb das so lange gedauert hatte. „Da standen Leute, das können Sie sich nicht vorstellen. Man könnte meinen, diese Sternschnuppen würden ebenfalls Wünsche erfüllen und jeder bräuchte deswegen gleich fünfzig davon.“

Nickend bedankte Thiel sich, als Nadeshda ihm eine der _Sternschnuppen_ reichte. Etwas ungelenk versuchte er, das Ding komplett in seinen Mund zu befördern, was ihm allerdings nicht so recht gelingen wollte, weil irgendwie immer einer der Zacken im Weg war. Wer bitte erfand denn solche unhandlichen Kekse? Grummelnd biss er einen der Zacken ab und musste nach einigem Kauen feststellen, dass diese _Sternschnuppen_ ihre Sperrigkeit durch Geschmack wieder wett machten. Wirklich, gar nicht so übel. Er nahm sich gleich noch eine.

Während die Frauen in einen Dialog über Holzschnitzereien zu Weihnachten verfielen, stupste Boerne ihn leicht mit der Schulter an, deutete auf das heiße Getränk und sagte: „Aber nicht so viel Glühwein trinken, nech. Ich möchte nachher nämlich keinen betrunkenen Beifahrer haben, der mir womöglich noch im Schlaf die Sitze mit Speichel ruiniert.“

„Keine Sorge, ich kenne meine Grenzen sehr gut“, erwiderte Thiel und nahm demonstrativ einen großen Schluck.

„Sie sollten sich nicht überschätzen, Herr Thiel.“

„Und Sie sollten mich nicht _unter_ schätzen, Herr Boerne.“

„Keine Sorge, ich schätze Sie einfach.“

Das Kompliment kam zu plötzlich, als dass Thiel darauf geistreich hätte antworten können. Er hatte sich doch nicht verhört, oder? Das war doch ein Kompliment gewesen? Ihm wurde warm unter seinem Mantel und er schob seine Tasse ein wenig beiseite. Der Glühwein heizte wirklich sehr auf. Er zog sie allerdings wieder zu sich, als ihm auffiel, dass Boerne glauben könnte, er würde seinen Rat befolgen.

Lauter Buchstaben fielen unsortiert auf seine Zunge und er gab sich Mühe, sie möglichst schnell zu einer akzeptablen Antwort zu formen.

Aber er brauchte gar keine Worte mehr, weil Boernes Hand seine suchte und damit ganz für sich sprach.

Das Stimmengewirr der Menschen um sie herum wurde langsam leiser und undeutlicher, ähnlich wie die unzähligen grellen und blinkenden Lichter, die begonnen, im Hintergrund zu einer golden Masse zusammenzuschmelzen und schimmernd Boernes Konturen umgaben.

Er traute sich nicht, sich zu bewegen. Wer wusste, was dann passieren würde. Viel lieber hielt er einfach nur still und schaute. Schaute auf ihre Hände, die so nah und so weit entfernt zugleich wirkten. Nah, weil er plötzlich nichts anderes mehr spürte als diese Berührung, und weit entfernt, weil das doch gar nicht sein konnte. Boernes Hand in seiner. Das war doch wie … wie Donald Duck und Gustav Gans, wie RTL und Niveau, wie Hansa Rostock und St. Pauli. Das ging doch gar nicht.

Aber dann trafen sich ihre Augen und Thiels Blick fiel wieder auf diese unendliche Weite und die Galaxien darin, die leise vor sich hin funkelten und nur auf ihn zu warten schienen. Und wenn er schon in Boernes Augen ein ganzes Universum erkennen konnte … warum sollte das mit ihnen nicht passen? Vielleicht sollten sie ihre Universen einfach mal kollidieren lassen. Einen zweiten Urknall erzeugen, sozusagen. Aus dem ein neues Universum entstehen konnte, mit ganz neuen Galaxien und Sternen und Welten.

Und wieder malte der andere sanfte Zeichen auf seine Haut, aber dieses Mal konnte Thiel sie lesen. Dieses Mal verstand er sie. Und er wünschte sich, dass sie niemals wieder verschwinden würden.

  
  


*~*~*

  
  


Silke unterhielt sich gerade mit Nadeshda über die hübschen Holzschnitzereien an dem Stand neben ihnen, da erblickte sie plötzlich etwas am Himmel.

„... meine Tante hat deswegen auch schon mal -“

„Da, schau mal!“, unterbrach sie ihre Freundin aufgeregt und deutete nach oben, doch kaum hatte sie die Worte ausgesprochen, war es auch schon zu spät.

„Was?“, fragte Nadeshda neben ihr.

„Da war eben eine Sternschnuppe!“, sagte sie freudig. „So ein Jammer, dass du sie verpasst hast.“

Nadeshda zog die Nase kraus. „Wirklich? Wie ärgerlich. Aber wünschen darfst du dir trotzdem was!“

„Schon geschehen!“, grinste Silke. „Chef, ich habe gerade eine echte -“ Sie drehte sich zu dem Professor und Herrn Thiel um, um ihnen von diesem witzigen Zufall zu erzählen, wo sie doch gerade Sternschnuppen aßen, aber sie hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne. „... Sternschnuppe gesehen“, murmelte sie. Sprachlos tippte sie Nadeshda an, die sich nun auch umdrehte.

Sie trauten ihren Augen nicht.

Hinter dem wackligen Stehtisch, mitten auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt, standen die beiden anderen mit verschränkten Händen und geschlossenen Augen und küssten sich.

Nadeshda, die ihre Stimme schneller wiedergefunden hatte, flüsterte: „Scheint, als hätte sich der Wunsch der beiden sowieso gerade erfüllt.“

Silkes Verwunderung im Gesicht wich langsam aber sicher einem Schmunzeln. „Ja ja und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind …“

 

 

ENDE

 

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Zimtsterne werden nicht immer üblicherweise _Sternschnuppen_ genannt, glaube ich. Aber ich habe sie unter dem Namen in einem kleinen Souvenirladen in Münster entdeckt und irgendwie gefiel mir das. :)


End file.
